


Jeanne d'Arc Wants to Fuck a Dragon

by TabbbyWright



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbbyWright/pseuds/TabbbyWright
Summary: When Jeanne left the world of the living and returned to the Throne, her mind was able to wander again. For a time, she stayed in the Throne, not thinking too much about anything but missing him.She thought about being with him.She thought about him exploring her body.For the first time, her fantasies had a face--a person attached that wasn’t just a formless shadow. It was nice.Eventually, her thoughts came around to the idea that he was going to become a dragon, if he hadn’t already.… A dragon.… A very big dragon.The filthiest thought to ever cross her mind was that she absolutely would not mind having sex with a dragon, if that dragon was Sieg. Proportionally, the dragon would be… quite endowed, to say the least.





	Jeanne d'Arc Wants to Fuck a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't get explicit or anything but there's. Lots of talk of sex in here, and Jeanne having weird fantasies.

Lust is a sin, as is acting upon the desire, but that’s between her and God, isn’t it? 

Jeanne had led a pure life in worship of her Lord—a good, pure, untainted life. She had no desires beyond fighting for France and her Lord. What more could she need? She wanted for nothing. 

Until she came to the Throne of Heroes. 

The Throne existed in infinite time, separate from the rest of the world—from any world—from time and the birth and death of things. It was a strange space to exist in, and one that she found herself quite bored in. Her life had been so much fighting—leading armies into battle—how was she supposed to handle having  _ nothing _ to do? 

So, her mind wandered. It wandered towards sins she had never committed or considered committing, and for brief seconds, she would consider them before vanquishing the thought and praying to her Lord for forgiveness. These thoughts of hers were crimes themselves, intent nearly as problematic as committing. 

But… 

She was a bit lonely. 

In life, she had had no time to pursue romance with anyone, let alone marriage. She didn’t even have time to think about things such as sex or what kind of person she might like if she had the choice to choose who to marry. 

So alone in this strange world, she couldn’t help but wonder what sex might be  _ like. _

The first time the thought crossed her mind, she pushed it away as she had the others, but this thought was a persistent one. It came back again and again, the thought of being intimate with someone being the most tantalizing part of the fantasy for her. 

And so, she dared to explore herself, begging forgiveness after she squeezed around her own fingers, having fantasized about a formless but loving person. 

It was nice. 

And really, this wasn’t the  _ worst _ sin someone could commit. There were far greater crimes, and she had dedicated her  _ life _ to her Lord, so this… this surely wasn’t so bad, right? She wasn’t a perfect person, she didn’t think she was a Saint, so this was fine. 

This was fine. 

There was no telling how much time passed between her flare ups of desire, but her fantasies stopped doing anything for her sooner rather than later. She thought about how to improve them—thought about thicker things, used an extra finger, tried to think of something new and appealing. 

There was nothing. Her life had been mundane despite the war, and there was nothing pleasant about war. There was nothing to imagine, because she lacked the experience to even really come up with new ideas. 

And then she was summoned. 

And then she met Sieg. 

Sieg was nothing particularly exciting for her, at first. He was a kind, determined, boy, but pretty normal, aside from the whole homunculus thing. Despite how plain he was, there was something magnetic about him—something that made her want him more and more. She wanted to keep him close, to keep him safe. Given that it was war again, she was distracted by the battles around her—by keeping Sieg safe, even though that went against her job duties. She had no time for herself, and the idea of exploring  _ anything _ in a body that wasn’t her own was deeply uncomfortable at best. 

For a long, long, time, she couldn’t make sense of her feelings for Sieg. She wanted to protect him, but why? She didn’t want him to become the dragon he seemed to be becoming—she wanted him to be safe, and to live a normal, mundane life, even though she quickly realized that that was an impossibility for him. 

When Jeanne left the world of the living and returned to the Throne, her mind was able to wander again. For a time, she stayed in the Throne, not thinking too much about anything but missing him. 

She thought about being with him. 

She thought about him exploring her body. 

For the first time, her fantasies had a face—a person attached that wasn’t just a formless shadow. It was nice. 

Eventually, her thoughts came around to the idea that he was going to become a dragon, if he hadn’t already. 

… A dragon. 

… A very big dragon. 

The filthiest thought to ever cross her mind was that she absolutely would  _ not _ mind having sex with a dragon, if that dragon was Sieg. Proportionally, the dragon would be… quite endowed, to say the least. 

Exploring this particular fantasy gave her the best orgasms, and she felt kind of bad about that, given that she hadn’t even  _ told _ Sieg she liked him at all. 

So she left the throne, making attempt after attempt until she left the space. 

And she walked. She walked and walked and walked infinitely until she found him, as a dragon, in the place beyond worlds and between them. 

She confessed. 

Well, she confessed that she loved him anyway. 

They began to explore this strange place together, talking, truly getting to know each other beyond the confines of a war. She noticed that as much as he had a personality now, he still was liable to sponge up some of her own quirks in how she reacted to things. It was cute. She was glad that she came so far for him. 

An indeterminate amount of time passed, and they had sex. 

It was messy for both of them. Jeanne hadn’t anticipated that having sex with a  _ person _ instead of just thinking about it was a very different experience. The first time wasn’t great, the times after were much better. 

So finally, Jeanne posed the question: 

“So… You can turn into a dragon at will now, right?”

Sieg shrugged, “I think so, yeah. Why?”

Jeanne was quiet for a long moment, not sure how to really proceed with this filthy line of questioning. 

“Jeanne?” Sieg looked at her, worried. 

“Sorry! Sorry, um… I…” She looked away, she looked back at him, she looked into the abyss above and at the dark grass below, “You… You have… the same…”

He stared at her, confused now. 

“The same uh…” How did anyone talk about this?! “The same… parts, when you’re a dragon, yes?”

“... Parts?”

No, Jeanne, you cannot use innuendo with a man who hasn’t lived long enough to learn any kind of innuendo. It does not work. She needed to be blunt. 

“You have uh, a… a penis, right?”

“I do. Is that all?” He still look confused, but not uncomfortable or anything, so Jeanne pressed on. 

“It’s uh, it’s kind of big, right?”

In an instant, the confusion melted off his face and he shook his head at her. 

“Jeanne, it’s as big as your torso.”

She shivered—Lord forgive her, she loved the idea of that. She tried to ignore the logic that was slowly creeping in and telling her that that would  _ not _ be a fun time, given that, even as a heroic spirit, she did in fact have organs, and things like ribs, and a heart in her torso, even if her body didn’t follow the laws of being a human anymore. 

She  _ wanted _ to has sex with Sieg’s dragon form. 

He was starting to laugh now. 

“W-What’s so funny?”

“You’re cute when you think I’m clueless.”

“I-I don’t think you’re clueless, but I—how did you know?”

“Do you really not realize that you call attention to the size of my dick when we’re together?”

“I do not.”

“You do.”

“I don’t!” 

“Jeanne…”

“I-It’s just sex talk!”

“Is it?”

She could feel her face burning now. Why did she bring this up? Why did he know? Why was she so obvious?!

“Anyway, it won’t work, you would die.”

“... Can you become a slightly smaller dragon maybe?”

“No.”

Jeanne frowned, thinking about this. It made sense he couldn’t control how big he was as a dragon, though it was unfortunate. 

“... You know, I’m a heroic—”

“I’m not putting my dragon sized cock in you, Jeanne.”

Honestly, what was even  _ the point _ of being a heroic spirit if she couldn’t do this one thing she wanted to do. Really. Just this one thing, one time, but no. No it might actually kill her, because her body wasn’t as good as people made it out to be. 

In that moment though, something dawned on her. 

“Wait, so you’re only against it because it would kill me?”

“Why else would I be against it? Should I be?”

“N-No, no definitely not. It’s um, it’s fine.”

Maybe Jeanne wouldn’t be able to explore her ultimate fantasy, but maybe, maybe, someday in the future, they could explore  _ something _ similar. After all, they had all the time in the world to be together, and she had all the time in the world to think about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone wondering, I SUPER did not ship this at all whatsoever when I watched Apocrypha, UNTIL I had the dumb idea that Jeanne COULD PERHAPS BE a dragonfucker. So here we are. I ship this now and this fic is the results of that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this incredibly silly fic.


End file.
